fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
DNAvalon
Darkus |label7 = Guardian Bakugan |data7 = Darkus Grazed Ziperator |label8 = Family |data8 = Deceased lover |label9 = First Appearance |data9 = Chapter 5 - DNAvalon }} DNAvalon is a mysterious character in Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny. He apparently resides in "another Earth", and is the current brawling partner of Grazed Ziperator. History ''Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Valentin meets a myserious figure after waking up in an unidentified place. This figure introduces themselves as DNAvalon, and welcomes Valentin to "another Earth", where DNAvalon apparently resides in. DNAvalon then explains that Valentin is in an alternate universe, one of many surrounding the main Bakugan universe - the one where Valentin originates from. DNAvalon also somehow knows Valentin's name, first and last, and also tells the confused Brawler that the ravaged landscape they are in was once the woodslands area surrounding Bakugan City. He/she also explains that this occurred from a disaster he/she could have prevented, and DNAvalon decides to show Valentin the rest of the ravaged, alternate Earth. After showing the ruins of the alternate Earth's Bakugan City to Valentin, DNAvalon then tells a story of how one day a massive creature appeared in the sky and began to absorb both humans and Bakugan using his voice and visual images he creates using certain powers. The story that is being told also reveals DNAvalon's true gender, which is male. He tells Valentin of how he, his lover (a girl, which proves DNAvalon's gender to be male), and their teammates, alongside their Bakugan and several bystanders had attempted to battle the monster, and all but DNAvalon were slain and absorbed by the creature. He is later present when Grazed Ziperator - who reveals to be DNAvalon's current Guardian Bakugan - tells Valentin what happened after the ravaging of their reality's Earth, and DNAvalon is the first to take note of being attacked. The trio find themselves clashing with a group of rogue Bakugan called Verbordors, in which Grazed Ziperator and DNAvalon successfully fend them off while protecting Valentin. DNAvalon later informs Valentin of a laboratory that houses a potential "replacement" as Valentin's main Bakugan. While the two investigate the interior of the laboratory, Ziperator stands outside to keep watch. DNAvalon hints that he may have personally known the original owner of the laboratory. When the laboratory is suddenly under attack by another group of Verbordors, DNAvalon races outside to assist Grazed Ziperator in protecting the laboratory while Valentin searches for the replacement Bakugan. Despite their best efforts, the laboratory is destroyed, with Valentin inside. DNAvalon and Ziperator continue fighting in order to avenge him. They are outnumbered, however, until Valentin, atop Sith Dryoid, emerges from the ruins of the destroyed laboratory. Dryoid manages to cut down all of the Verbordors, saving DNAvalon and Ziperator while earning the latter's respect. Due to the confirmed cancelation of ''Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny, DNAvalon's true fate is unknown. However, it is revealed that he is alive and traveling through alternate realities at the end of Dark Destiny. In the non-canonical spinoff Bakugan Galaxy, DNAvalon serves as a deuteragonist, where he combats Rausen for possession of reality. Grazed Ziperator is not seen with DNAvalon, or even mentioned by him at all, leaving his exact fate unknown. Physical Description DNAvalon is portrayed as a character wearing black clothes on the lower part of his body. He wears black pants and murky-colored boots on the lower part of his body, while on the upper part, wears a large silver-colored cloth that hides most of DNAvalon's upper body. He wears a light gray mask that completely covers his head, with a special navy plate on the face of the mask, which is inferred to be a visor. The only part of DNAvalon that is bare is his neck. Powers and Abilities DNAvalon is able to easily perfectly land on both feet when leaping off high places, such as cliffs, as evidenced when Valentin first encounters him. He seems to be very fast and agile, being able to quickly scale mountainsides. DNAvalon also has the ability to create visual images from his mind for someone to see. However, it is very possible that he can only "project" real scenes and memories, as those are the only visual images he has so far conjured up from his mind. Relationships Family Unidentified Lover DNAvalon mentions that he had a female lover who was part of his team of Brawlers (which can only be inferred as one). He tells Valentin how she sacrificed herself while shielding DNAvalon from a massive creature's attack, and was then absorbed by it. Due to her status as DNAvalon's once-lover, it is highly believed that her death is one of the many reasons that DNAvalon attempts to find a way to prevent the destruction of Valentin's reality that DNAvalon's own reality suffered. Allies/Friends Former Teammates DNAvalon mentions to Valentin that he had a team consisting of his friends (which is most likely a team full of Bakugan Brawlers) that was absorbed by a massive creature as soon as he killed them all, save DNAvalon. Due to their status as DNAvalon's team, it is highly believed that their deaths are one of the many reasons that DNAvalon attempts to find a way to prevent the destruction of Valentin's reality that DNAvalon's own reality suffered. Former Bakugan DNAvalon mentions to Valentin that he once had a trio of Bakugan - two Secondary Guardian Bakugan and one Primary Guardian - as his brawling team in his story on how his reality's Bakugan City turned into its current desolate and decayed state. These three Bakugan were killed and absorbed by a massive creature ravaging the said Bakugan City. Due to their status as DNAvalon's Guardian Bakugan, it is highly believed that their deaths are one of the many reasons that DNAvalon attempts to find a way to prevent the destruction of Valentin's reality that DNAvalon's own reality suffered. Enemies Bakugan *Unidentified Primary Guardian Bakugan (deceased) *Unidentified Secondary Guardian Bakugan pair (deceased) *Darkus Grazed Ziperator (Current Guardian Bakugan) Abilities Battles Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Trivia *V has stated that he knows DNAvalon's real identity, but will not reveal it. Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Bakugan Galaxy